Orientation
Date Starting 6/20/2017 Welcome to the Mystical Magickal Mansion Academy! ' ' “Welcome to Mystical Magickal Mansion Academy. I am the Head Master Lady Violetta. ''' '''Druid Ranger Zane Rosetta DeForrest will teach Plantology 1 and Plantology 1 Lab. Master Thomas Cara DeForrest will teach Creatureology and Mental Magicks as well as leading Physical Training 1. ' I will be teaching the rest of the Classes that you will have here during this Semester.' ' ' You are few students who are strong enough to make it to Mystical Magickal Mansion Academy through the Letter. You have a magic core that can make you great Wizards and even Mages in the future. Your Magic Core will be your main tool in this Academy. There are other tools that you will learn to use as well. ' ' You will become interesting people who will travel this new world and explore the world. ''' '''This is a world of Magick. Real Magick not some kind of a show. I want each of you to listen to this carefully. It is about Magic and its uses so it is very important to know and understand what I have to say. Magic is not all easy and fun to do. You will need to practice and learn how magic works. You will learn how to be a Magic User and you will learn how to handle magic as a tool for that is what Magic is. Magic is a tool that can be used for good or evil or anywhere in between. The Magic User must be aware of what he or she is doing and why. There are consequences to using magic. Consequences that can be devastating if the Magic User is not aware of all of the effects of the Magic that is being used. You will have classes on the Consequence of Magic near the end of the second level. In that class you will learn what kind of possible consequences that Magic could have. Also Magic will drain your body's Energy very quickly and that is why there is a Physical Fitness Class in the curriculum. 'The Magic User is only as strong as his or her body’s endurance of the physical and mental abilities. ' ' A) Physical Strength. The Magic User is only as strong as his or her body. Magic takes a lot of stamina to do and the body will be drained constantly when the person uses magic. That is the reason for Physical Training. B) Mental Strength. The Magic User must be able to concentrate well, visualize well and think clearly as well as quickly. To do this we need to meditate and do mental exercises to make the mind stronger. Meditation is crucial to one’s mental ability. This is the way one learns how to concentrate, block out unwanted noises, keep the mind clear of intrusions and to imagine the impossible. ''' '''C) Knowledge. The Magic User must be able not only use magic but know the 3 parts of magic. 1. What is the first part. The Magic User must know and understand what he or she wants to do with his or her magic. 2. Next come How. The Magic User must know each step of the magic well enough to actually be able to visualize the magic being done in each step until it becomes as simple and routine as breathing. 3. When is the last part. To cast magic the Magic User must know when each step should take place. An example of this is putting your shoes on. What would be the need to put on shoes to protect your feet from anything that would do them harm or make them uncomfortable, ect. When would be like when you leave to go outside not before going to bed. How would be tying them before putting them on your feet and to have the socks on before you put the shoes. It wouldn’t be good to tie the shoes, put them on then put on the socks would it?” Lady Violetta asked. “One last note about Magick. I want you to remember is that all items here on Safe Haven can only be used on MC- which is Magical Current, not AC which stands for Alternating Current or DC which is Direct Current. Anything that you brought from and uses AC or DC will no longer work. Any questions before we go to Break?” Lady Violetta asked. ' ' XXXXX On each desk was a box. ' '“Now open your Equipment Box. Inside the Equipment Box are other boxes. We will go in the order of size and work our way down to the largest box at the bottom. The first box has an Aura Bracelet. This Aura Bracelet will read your Aura and allow you to certain things like get food out of the vending machines and open your own bedroom door. Please place it on your left arm- not your right. ' ' The next box has a cell phone inside it. When you pick up the phone it will register your aura. It will become yours exclusively. The phone has my number in them. If you want to add someone to your call list, all you have to do is to touch the heads of the 2 phones and they will register each other as a friend. You may register each other at lunch. You will have an Aura Class so please wait until then to ask questions about your Aura. The next box has an Equipment Belt. Each belt will have two pouches and two slender tubes. One pouch will be used for your own snacks and the other one will be for snacks for your Creature which you will be allowed to choose from after lunch. Both you and your pet will be frequently hungry because learning how to do Magick is very exhausting and will take a lot of energy to perform. One sleeve will be used for your wand and the other one will be a guide stick for your pet. You may eat in all classes except labs. The pets will be in your room during labs so that they will not get into the way. It might be dangerous for all of us if one happens to become scared for some reason. ' ' In the next box is a chain with a Grimoire attached to it. This is for your own notes so that when you go through the Testing Chambers, you will have adequate notes to pass the tests that you will face inside the chamber. Next is a special box which will contain is your own Virtual Reader. We do not use paper here for homework or books. You homework will be on your PLTs but the Library Books will be on Inserts and read on this Virtual Reader. Your books are stored in the slots in the side compartment. At this time there are no books in this world. Everything has been translated to Inserts. Virtual Reader is used to open the book and you may read it on the Virtual Reader. They are color coded and the first Insert which you have in the case is an overview of the Virtual Reader. Now please open the last box. In it is a PLTS which is a Personal Laptop System. Your Personal Laptop System or PLTs will be a valuable tool. Like a computer, it will store all the information that you ever need for classes in it. These PLTs are super sensitive to touch. In fact, believe it or not, these PLTs are sentient. That means that it can think and feel on its own. I want to have you to be the first ones to touch them barehanded and imprint your aura on your own laptop. After your initial Imprintation, the PLTs will only work for you. When it is open, you will see the screen, the keyboard, and other new features. Keep the protective sheets on the areas when they are not being use will make your PLTs working at its peak. For the moment, please remove the two handprint sheets then place your hands on those two pads like the picture that was on there. Leave your hands on the pads so that the PLTs will register your unique Aura. After that is properly done, your PLTs will only allow you to enter information on it. You will know that it is done because it will begin to ask you a series of questions starting with your name, age, gender, likes and dislikes.((Just mention that you filled these out. )) Once you have filled out the Questionnaire, keep reading. The next Section is about Rules. Here at Mystical Magickal Mansion Academy, we have some Rules. You will find the Rules in your PLTs: ALL STUDENTS WILL FOLLOW THESE RULES! IT DOES NOT MATTER WHAT PROGRAM YOU ENROLL IN. 1. Keep yourself neat and tidy. 2. Keep your rooms neat and tidy. Both of these rules pertain to professionalism. 3. Respect each other and yourself. 4. No dissing, put downs or negative thoughts or speech. 5. No fighting is allowed at all. You may be grounded and have your privileges revoked. 6. Try to include as many other students as you can into your daily activities. 7. All students are required to be in class on and prepared to learn. That includes having your wand and PLTs as well as being able to demonstrate your homework or class work. 8. Creatures are not always allowed in all classes. If they are not allowed, they are to be in your room or in the Creature Kingdom. 9. Obey the curfew. No ifs, ands or buts about this. You may be grounded and have your privileges revoked. 10. Ask questions and learn from other student’s mistakes. There are more than enough to go around. 11. If you act like a child, you will be put on a demerit/merit system until you can prove yourself to be professional magic user. You may be grounded and have your privileges revoked. 12. Do your own work and do not try to cheat. The end of the semester you will go through a testing chamber by yourself. 13. Remember the golden rule: ' Do unto others as you would have them do unto you.' ' ' If there aren’t any questions, we will take a break for lunch. Please follow me.” Lady Violetta spoke. XXXXXXX ' ' Lunch ' ' XXXXXXXX ' ' “Welcome back from Lunch. I hope that you enjoyed it. There are many things that you do on your PLTs like M-Mail. That is what we call our equivalent of E-Mail. I shall start explaining about more features of your PLTs. It has all of the functions of a computer from earth plus more. All lessons are in the PLTs. All that you must do is to open the folder that you wish to see and you may read all of the lessons up to the day that you are on. You will take tests on the PLTs. Besides doing homework, you can control what the walls of your room looks like. Walls, floors and ceilings have fiber optic like fibers. Each fiber length has a specific color. These fibers are somewhat sentient and will respond to the PLTs. I have loaded a wide variety of pictures and colors to choose from. If you want a specific picture that is not in the Optic Gallery, come see me. I will have to program the picture into the fiber optic system. If you look at the contents, you will find the other items that you may do in your PLTs. However if you want something added to the PLTs, please let me know. There is a Diary where you can place your thoughts in. You can choose from a variety of covers or you may submit a design to me by using the Drawing Pad feature. There is a Drawing Pad where you may draw or doodle in. If you draw something that you want me to program into the System, forward the drawing to me. ' There is a Calligraphy Pad where you may practice your Calligraphy.' There is a Music Maker where you may practice your music on and it will write up the music for you if you choose the write selection. If you happen to want another feature added to the PLTs, please let me know and we can discuss it. Please upload your PLTs and open a folder. It is called Mythical Creatures Discussion. This is where you will pick out your very own baby creature to study and care for. You will find all of the pets that you may have along with a short description. Look through the pet list to find a pet that interests you. ' Please choose wisely for you will need to be able to handle the pet for the rest of its life. They are sentient creatures. They will be either your friend or foe. You will have fun with them; have a lot of frustration and work. Physical and paper workwise. In this book is an example of each creature and what is known about them. There are recommended tips to use.' Tomorrow, Brother Thomas will be here. He is the one in charge of Mythical Creatures. He will give a short lecture before you will be allowed to select a Creature. This is your first assignment which is to be done tonight. XXXXXXX “Time to take a complete tour of the Academy in Virtual Form. Please open your PLTs and click on the Maps Icon. This is where all of your Classes will be kept. Each room is labeled as to what it is intended for but that may change as we go about the Academy Year. You will learn where to go fairly quickly. On the bedroom floor, I would like for you to choose a number for your room. It will also be your cart number. ' '''There is an area in the basement where you will be measured for your new uniform. That will be your first stop when we go shopping. ' '''Any questions before we go shopping? XXXXXXXXX “It is now time to go shopping, class. The first stop is at the Uniform Shop. You will need to do this first so you can have the uniforms tonight. ' '''You may shop for new clothes and whatever you want for your room. There are rugs and pillows to choose from. ' '''You might want the Kitchen Center which has a small vending machine which you may have a few items per day. You will order what you want in your Vending Machine and it will be filled for you. You will need to choose a musical instrument to learn. ' '''The Virtual Products will be open today so you may pick up a hand held Virtual Gaming System and games. Pick up a cart as you go inside. It will be your cart during your stay here. Of course, it is a Virtual Cart so it will hold everything that you might want to have. Bring your PLTs as well and your Box. Your PLTs will travel with you at all times for you will have use for it many times during the day. ' '''We will be joining up with Master Thomas who will be over the males area. I am over the females’ area.” Lady Violetta spoke as she picked up her PLTs.’ “Click on the Shopping Icon where you will have a map of the store. Once you get downstairs, you will choose a cart. The number on that cart will be your room number. The rose colored handled carts are for females while the medium blue handled carts are for males. You will find the listing of items that you may buy and where they are located.” Lady Violetta turned to a door that opened and a Native American came out of the room. “This is Master Thomas. He will lead the males to their section while I will oversee the females. Let us go downstairs.” They went to what looked a closet door where she unlocked it. She led the way down leaving Thomas to close the door at the end of the line of students. ' ' ' ' The General Store Departments: ' ' Clothes ' ' Personal Hygiene ' ' Bathroom Necessities ' ' Rugs ' ' Specialty Shops ' ' Music Lovers Supplies ' ' All of these instruments as well as instruction inserts and sheet music inserts: ' ' Tin Whistle ' ' Flutes- Regular, Chineese, Recorder ' ' Dog Whistle ' ' ' Harmonica' ' ' Dulcimer ' ' ' Ukule' ' ' Harmonium ' ' ' Guitar' ' ' ' Violins' ' ' ' Mini Pan Flutes' ' ' ' Pan Flutes' ' ' Virtual Series ' ' Virtual Series are designed to hold an infinite amount of items inside. At the moment the Master Virtuals have the entire world’s ‘items’ stored inside. It is updated each Level during the time that we are in the Bridge. ' ' Virtual Supply Pouch (an item that is like a book bag on Earth)) ' ' Any and all Virtual Products and Inserts listed below: ((Inserts are the movies, games, books, ect.)) ' ' Virtual Library (( A box that stores your library books)) ' ' Virtual Books (inserts that will be placed in your PLTs then transferred to your Library then when ready to read to your reader)) ' ' Virtual Diary- use to record your personal thoughts and ideas plus more. ' ' Virtual Screen ((for games)) ' ' Virtual Game Box- A Handheld Game Box much like a Gameboy. Games are downloaded from your PLTs. They can be connected by Wi-Fi to do exchanges and play against each other. ' ' Virtual Juke Box- Music from around the Earth. It can record your own music as well. ' ' Virtual Movies- All of the Latest Movies from the Earth’s Theaters. ' ' Movie-A-Rama- A personal screen that shows movies, shows and plays. ' ' You must purchase the movie, show or play and it will be downloaded to your PLTs which will control the Movie-A-Rama.Games ' ' Cell phone accessories- Things such as covers, ear buds, Ring downloads (sent to your PLTs to be installed to your phone) ' ' Sweet Shoppe This will be the only trip to the Sweet Shoppe so be sure to get plenty of your favorite treats and the containers to put them in. A refrigerator and a Storage Closet will be given if you ask. Don’t forget the Ant Aquarium and Mesh Cages so your Goodies don’t escape! All of your favorite sweets from around the world plus these: ''' '''Magical Specialties ' ' All candy is Dirt and Bacteria Resistant. 100% safe to eat! ' ' PoP Rocks- Soda flavored tiny rock shape candies that go pop in your mouth. ' ' Froggers – Bite size minty croaking frogs that a tongue sticks out when they are squished. They have taffy like centers. But watch out for they will hop away if they can get loose. ' ' SnapDragons- A dragon shaped licorice candy that is stretchy. If you stretch it too much it will snap apart with a loud snapping sound. A gooey liquid will ooze from the snapped or bitten end in the color of the flavor. Strawberry, cherry, horehound or razzleberry flavors. The organs are made of one these flavors- red hot cinnamon, cool peppermint, spicy ginger, marshmallow. These fellows will stomp around your room with a thundering sound. ' ' Chocolate coverd ants- Ants that squirm in your mouth. They will crawl around in a special Ant Farm. The Ant Farm has Cookie Dirt that they make their home in. Feed them Choco-Bits to make them grow larger. Be careful not to tip spill the farm for they are hard to find! ' ' Chocolate covered Grasshoppers - Chocolate flavored candy that squirts lime goo in your mouth when you bite into them. These grasshoppers will hop around the room if they get loose. ' ' Singing Crickets- Sweet caramel crickets can sing you to sleep with their sweet chirps at night. They hop about in their cages and around the room if they escape. Nutty organs makes this candy the best treat yet. ' ' Rats – Yummy, gummy candy on the outside and various gooey fruit flavored gels inside. There are different organ shaped sour candies. ' ' Spiders- Has a cookie flavored crunchy body and chocolate pretzel legs. Gooey caramel ooze middles. These candies can scuttle away rather quickly. ' ' Cheepers- Sour egg shaped candy that will turn into a sweet chocolaty surprise the shape of a bird. Hidden inside the body are solid caramel organs. They walk about just like real birds. Each sour candy body is in a different shaped bird. ' ' Creepers! A magical marshmallow creature that follows the first person it sees after it is unwrapped until eaten. Inside each creature are sour candy bones and gummy organs. What a treat! ' ' Bouquet- Sweet edible flowers in various shapes. Each Shape is a different flavor of candy. They do not move. ' ' Flower Popping Corn - Perfect for movies. Buttercup flowers filled with corn that pops in the air when opened. The flower flavors the corn as it pops. Comes in caramelcup, buttercup, cheddarcup, sweetpea (sugared) which has 6 smaller flowers on a slender stem. ' ' Day 2 Lady Violetta spoke to the class as a whole. ' ' “Please listen to Madam Mim, our nurse, who will speak on this subject.” ' ' “Good morning, class. I will talk about your brain today. This is only a Guide to what is known about the human body and Magick. It will need to be constantly checked and rechecked as we find out new information. ' ' Our Wondrous Brain that enables us to perform thousands of actions every day. It is the Central Communication to all of the parts of the body. It is what keeps us breathing, walking, talking, eating, siting and everything else we take for granted. HOWEVER! The few special people who have a Magical Brain hidden in the normal brain and can perform many Feats of Magic. That is what this lecture is about. Here is a simple quick rundown of what controls what part of the Normal Brain and the Magical Brain. Here is what a normal brain can do in each area: The Human Side: 1. Visual Area a. Sight b. Image Recognition c. Image Perception 2. Association Area a. Short term Memory b. Equilibrium ' ' c. Emotions 3. Motor Function Area a. Control of the Voluntary Muscles 4. Broca’s Area a. Muscles of Speech 5. Auditory Area a. Hearing 6. Emotional Area a. Pain b. Hunger c. ‘Fight or Flight’ Response 7. Sensory Association Area a. Heat b. Cold c. Wet d. Dry e. Anything else that you can feel from soft to rough… 8. Olfactory Area a. Smelling 9. Sensory Area a. Sensations from muscles and skin b. Being hit or poked c. Muscle twinges d. Electrical stimulus ' ' ' ' 10. Somatosensory Association Area a. Evaluation of Weight, Texture, Temperature, ect for object recognition 11. Wernicke’s Area a. Written and Spoken Language Comprehension 12. Motor Function Area a. Eye Movement and Orientation 13. Higher Mental Functions a. Concentration b. Planning c. Judgement d. Emotional Expression e. Creativity f. Inhibition 14. Motor Functions a. Coordination of Movement b. Balance and Equilibrium c. Posture ' ' Here is what a Human’s Magical Brain can do in each area: The Magical Side: A/1. Visual Area a. Thought Transference- Transferring of Images from the mind to a paper or a special machine b. Meditation ' ' B/2. Association Area a. Empathy C/3. Motor Function Area a. Shielding b. Physical Fitness D/4. Broca’s Area a. Mental/Mind Control Magic b. Curses and Hexes E/5. Auditory Area a. Sound Magic b. Able to hear ghosts F/6. Emotional Area a. Creatureology/Dragonology G/7. Sensory Association Area 1. Entombing- Placing a spirit inside of something 2. Potions 3. Elemental Manipulation 4. Mental Manipulation 5. Specialized Weather Control H/8. Olfactory Area a. Plantology I/9. Sensory Area 1. Basic Core Elements Air/Wind Magic Fire/Heat Magic Water Magic Earth Magic 2. Secondary Core Elementals Cold Magic J/10. Somatosensory Association Area Antigravity 3. Outside of the Body Abilities Shadow Magic Light Magic Lightening Magic K/11. Wernicke’s Area b. Imbibing c. Runeology d. Spell Casting e. Spell Making (to place in blanks) L/12. Motor Function Area Unknown M/13. Higher Mental Functions Meditation Healing of Laying of Hands N/14 Motor Functions Unknown M/15. Forbidden Magics Dark Magic Void Necromancy – raising of the dead, communicating with them, commanding them for military purposes Soul Magic VooDoo N/16. Hidden Magic Unweaving ' ' As you can see, the brain is constantly busy with something at all times and even while we are sleeping, the brain is doing tasks of keeping us alive and sometimes dreaming of new things. That is what is known about how our Magickal Brain works. Thank you for listening to me. I’ll be in the Infirmary if you ever need me.” Madam Mim spoke. XXXXXXXXXXXX ' ' “Next, students we are going to talk about your Aura. Auras are surrounding your body at all times. There are some people who can read auras and know what you are feeling, what kind of magic and if you have the tendencies to use the magic for the good or evil so to speak. What we do with our magic will affect those around us in one way or another. Let’s begin with the basics of Auras. Enhance Your Aura Coin This Aura Coin will show you what your own Auras are. Keep it safe for it is yours and you will not be getting another one. That is why it is in this wooden box. Please take out the coin and hold it in your closed dominant hand for a few seconds. This will activate your own Personal Aura which you may see when you open your hand. As you can see, there are greyish dividing lines that have separated each set of aura. Some will have white while some will have black. Those dividing layers can be any shade between black and white. It will show your tendency at the time viewed. Events in a person’s lives can make the person change for the good (white) or for the bad (black) and it will be reflected in the dividing lines. The one closest to the body is the most personal one. It has to do with a person’s health. The deeper the color the healthier that the person is. The color of each person’s health is different and the color is usually the person’s favorite color. It does not matter what color this layer is. It is the depth of the color that counts towards the person’s health. Next is the emotional status. Various colors mean various things about a person. Here is the list of the most common emotions listing in groups with the least intense at the top and the most intense at the bottom: Intensity of Emotions Intensity of Anger- Shades of red Annoyed Grumpy Miffed Cross, Mad Rage Furious Intensity of Fear-Shades of yellow Cautious Leery Daring Suspicious Terrified Horrified ' ' ' ' ' ' Intensity of Good Health- shades of browns Well-being Wholeness Energetic Euphoria Intensity of Ill Health- shades of blue Tired Sleepy Sore Yucky Ill Extremely Ill ' ' Intensity of Intellectual or Stimulated- Silver/metallic Bored Interested Excited Stimulated Creative Curiosity Inquisitive Wonder Fascinated Amazement ' ' Intensity of Love-Shades of pink Calm Flirty Desire Romantic Passionate Jealousy Loneliness Abandonment ' ' Intensity of Mental-shades of orange Quiet Determined Confused Nervous Wary Panic Distrustful ' ' Intensity of Stresses- shades of green Trust Anxious Embarrassed Serious Nervous ' ' Intensity of Self Worth-purple Lacking Unsure Confident Dignified Nobility Royal Arrogant ' ' Intensity of Sadness- greys Despair Gloom Grief Depression Foreboding ' ' Intensity of Happiness- peachy colors Contentment Cheerfulness Joy Optimism Euphoria ' ' The outside layer is my MEL. MEL or Magical Energy Lines are as follows: Now look closely and you will see that sparkles of gold and/or silver weaving throughout the auras. The gold sparkles represent purist or a person who are inclined to use magic for the greater good and education. Silver sparkles tend to have inclination to further or do things that will reflect back to the person for their own personal achievement. A rare person will have both gold and silver sparkles. Even more rare than that is the crystal sparkles. They reflect rainbow colors and tend to be more clear thinking and can tell the truth and lies when they are spoken. This ability is called the Justice Ability. BMAs or Base Magickal Abilities, do grow and change with the abilities of the student and according how much the students use them. As you learn more Magic, the more colors will appear here. Each Magickal Ability has a specific coloring. These are the ones that we know of at this time: Brown-Earth Blue-Water White-Air/Wind Red- Fire Green-Plantology Grey- Mental/Mind Control Purple- Cold Magic Sound- Shadow Magic Orange- Lightening Magic Pink- Spell casting Gold- Light Magic Silver- Elemental Manipulation Blurred Colors-Creatureology Metallic-Creator Magic Black-Dark Magic-''' '''Clear-Void Magic Aura Shield- Bright Copper ' ' We need to keep our Auras hidden from our enemies. It will come naturally as you learn more of your abilities. It is a kind of a shield that you will learn. This shield will develop to a hard shell as you grow stronger in Magick. You will learn how to do Shields in class. ' ' XXXXXXXXXXX ' ' Thought Transference ' ' Thought Transference is a vague subject and more study is needed to understand what is going on when you use Thought Transference. What happens is that you place your Thoughts into something such as your cloak. You may practice with your cloak and see what happens if you thought about the design and colors of your cloak. ''' '''What happens is the cloak picks up what you are thinking and transfers your thoughts to the cloak. The design and colors are only as good as your Mental Ability. If you are Mentally Weak, the design and or colors may not show up as bright as you are thinking. The may not show up at all. Only practice and Mental Strengthening will help the change. The class that will help your Mental Ability is Meditation. While the class is pretty easy, the exercises will get harder to do. Only Practice will help your Mental Ability get stronger. ' ' XXXXXXX Our Galaxy ' ' You have traveled through a special Bridge that links The Milky Way Galaxy to The Bridge Mix Galaxy. But travel through the Bridge is one way and is only open twice a cycle. As you look at this picture you will see the connection to the Bridge that I spoke about. At each end of the Bridge is a Magnetic Wind Tunnel. You went through both of them at a very fast pace. It is called Lightening Flash. You would have passed out during the trip until you landed on The Fall. The Fall has Magickal Properties for Inter Spatial Travel. Only The Creator understands this concept. New Haven travels in a Loop and it takes half of the year. First Loop brings Spring and Summer months. The Second Loop brings Fall and Winter Months. There are 4 Main Magnetic Stars. The first one of the day is Solaria. At midday is Day Star. At the end of the day is Lunaria. At mid night is Night Star. These stars stay with New Haven. The Red and Orange Hexagon is the Recycler. It recycles the trash that comes into our Solar System. What the Recycler does is to break the trash down to minuscular particles. The Energy from this Recycling is Raw Power. The Creator runs the Recycler and we have no knowledge of how it breaks down the particles. We may have more stars in the future but of that we are not sure of. We can only hope for them. ' ' XXXXXX Wands by Master Quinn “Wands are made of various materials. Each wand is made differently and may be suitable for certain Magicks but not others. Each wand has an outer shell, inner shell, a core, a medium for suspension and other components that will not be discussed here. One day you might be able to make your own wands but that will take quite a while to learn the basics of Magick that you will need to know and understand before taking the course on Wand Making. I would like for each of you to come forward and lay your arm on the Measuring Arm. I will jot down your arm size and then you will come back to get your Wand fitted to you. Everyone will have a Beginner’s Wand but they might look a bit different due to your Core Magicks. I will allow you to choose a wand stand and you will be given a box of supplies to keep your Wand clean and in proper working condition. Do not borrow each other’s cleaning supplies because what your wand may need may not be what your classmate’s wand needs. Let me know if you happen to run out of something and I will send it to you. Your Personal Wand is made according to a book called Magical Makings by Lady Rosewoode Cara DeForrest. I will tell you what your personal wand is made of when you get your wand. ''' '''Each of you will come inside my shop and we will do the Choosing of the Wand.” Master Quinn spoke. ' ' XXXXXXXXX Next subject is about your wands and how to use them. First things first is the phrase that I think of when I learn or teach something new. In learning how to use your wand, you must learn how to take care of your own equipment. The first thing that I will require for you to learn is how to take care of your wand. The wand belongs in one of three places at all times. 1. In your hand. 2. In your wand sleeve on your Equipment Belt or in your wand sleeve in your Cloak. 3. On your Wand stand. You will be choosing a Wand Stand which is in this box. In the box you have instructions on how to care for your wand. Follow them! If I see that your wand is dirty, you will be asked to clean it properly in front of the class. Now I shall demonstrate the use of your wand. ''' '''First you will learn how to make it work. Concentrate on the color red then make a sharp downward stroke like this. You can think of any color and the wand will respond in that color. You can also add sparkles to the color. The color is only symbolic of the wand at this step. It will show you how steady your hand is and if you can draw a straight line or not. This will take time and practice. ''' '''For the time being you will only be allowed to point at an object and move it by your thought process. There is a lot more that you can do with your wand but I want you to concentrate on good straight lines that clear crisp and cleanly made. ' ' Look around you to see all of the goodies. You may eat some of them but you must stay in your seat. Use the dishes to place what you want on the dish. The chart in front of you is where each goody is located. Feel free to serve yourself from your seat.” Lady Violetta spoke . XXXXXXX ' ' ' ' Creatures ' ' "I am Brother Thomas and I reside in Druid’s Way. I am ultimately responsible for all creatures’ health and comfort. I am not a people person so don’t think that you can butter me up in some way or appeal to my human side. I am very patient person but there is a limit. When that limit has been reached I act in accordance of my heart. My heart lies with the creatures that I have bred and cared for. With that said, let’s get down to business. All of you are considered young adults. You will be held responsible for your own Creature and its behavior as well as its health. I will have certain expectations that will be met if you wish to keep the Creature that you have. To even get a Creature you must be prepared for the problems and care of each one. I am working on a list for each creature and this list is an ongoing project. That is where you come in. You will be field testing in a way and letting me know if there is a problem with your Creature. Together we will solve the problem. It is a big responsibility that you will have. To help you decide what Species that you might like to get, I have listed them in the PLTs. Boot up your PLTs and go to: ' ' ' ' ' ' These are the species that I have up for adoption for Level 1s: Available Species: Avian Canine Feline Rodentillia ' ' ' Take a look at the different species and see what you would like to have as a companion.' Under Family, you will find different family groups. These are specific creatures to choose from. Next you must decide what your Creature will need to live away from Druid’s Way. There is a list for you to read on the Application. I require all owners/companions to know about his or her own Creature’s Issues/Topics. Here is a list of them. ((I am in the Process of Making these Books )) Anatomy of Your Own Pet, Familiar, Companion, Dragon In Health and In Sickness Training of your Creature Your Particular Creature Book Be sure to fill out the Application so that you have an idea of what kind of pet that might suit you and what kind of things you will need to buy for it. Are there any questions?” Brother Thomas asked. ' ' Your Name: Your Room Number: Your Creature’s Name: (When you have made that decision) Your Creature Species: Your Creature’s Family: Magical Affinity: Life Span: Gender: ' ' ((This part is optional but I just would like ideas of possible problems and solutions from this exercise. Also, any illness that a creature may have. It will help me for my books. This will help others to think of interesting things that could happen with their Creature. Be sure to mention your Creature from time to time as well. If you do send this back to Brother Thomas’ M Mail Box, you could earn a special prize!)) ' ' Weight: Height: Abilities: Appetite: Enjoys: Problems: Solutions: Shopping List: What you plan for your Creature’s Room: Bed Cages Food, Drinks, Snacks, Treats Leashes, Muzzles and Collars ' ' Pet on the Go items Tags-Ownership, Restriction, Retrieval Toys Training and Exercise Items